


Dawn is Not Distant

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, F/F, Pain, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Maleficent's worst moments come at night





	Dawn is Not Distant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> The dawn is not distant, nor is the night starless; love is eternal.  
> \- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

She had thought that nothing would ever hurt as much as losing her wings. Even the burn of their swords and other metals was nothing compared to the ravaged hole inside of her that appeared when she awoke that morning so long ago.

Then the idiot boy failed to awaken her Beasty with his kiss. It felt as though she had been rent apart again, just as she had that awful morning. A gaping hole opened inside Maleficent where certainly none had existed before.

When her wings were stolen, Maleficent had locked away the Moors in darkness and briars. Now that her Beasty slept forever, Maleficent would rend the world in her pain and grief.

oOo

So many changes happened at night. The theft of her wings. The sleep like death of her Beasty. And finally, the night that set everything back to rights.

Her kiss awoke her Beasty, and that was something Maleficent would need to explore in depth later, if ever. She would normally chose to ignore it, but her Beasty was nothing if not persistent. So they would flee together, back to the Moors, and hide away from the world.

Then, in the midst of a hell of iron and fire and pain, just when it seemed that she and Diaval might perish, Maleficent was saved. Her wings had appeared, rocketing out of their prison and slamming back where they belonged. They seared into her back not with the fire of pain and metal but with a purifying, cleansing fire that healed the hole that had gaped inside of her for so long.

Her wings had returned, and her curse lifted from her Beasty. Even Stefan, the traitorous fiend, was no more.

As dawn broke, Maleficent returned to the Moors, accompanied by Diaval and her Beasty. She could not remember the Moors looking so radiant, and a small part of her wondered if they had changed or if she had. Then the Beasty laughed, a sound of pure joy as the sun's tendrils reached them, high in the clouds.

A feeling Maleficent never thought to feel again suffused her body, whether from her wings or her Beasty she knew not. Maybe from both. Maybe even a little bit from the dragon that flew beside her, the Beasty on his back with her arms spread and golden hair trailing behind her, glowing like the sun's own beams. Maybe from the other fair folk in the Moors, and the trees she cared for, and the streams and rocks of the land. Maybe from all of it.

Dipping her wings, Maleficent circled around the girl, drawing another joyous laugh. As the night ended and the sun rose over the Moors, Maleficent felt a... a _love_ she had never thought to feel again.


End file.
